1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of camping lanterns. More specifically, it relates to lanterns having a housing with one or more shields that protect certain parts of the lantern when the lantern is stored.
2. Description of Related Art
Camping lanterns that use propane or butane or other gas fuels are well known and have been used for some time. Lanterns that use gas fuels typically have a vertical configuration, with a gas inlet at the bottom. Typically, this gas inlet mates directly with a gas outlet located at the top of a replaceable container, canister, or tank of gas. An engine routes the gas from this container to a gas outlet or burner where the gas is burned. A globe surrounds and protects the flame from wind, and increases the lighting efficiency and safety of the lantern.
One drawback of traditional gas lanterns is that they sometimes have a relatively high center of gravity, because the lantern is installed on top of the fuel container during ordinary use. This problem may be exacerbated when the fuel container is almost empty. As a result, a base, which may be weighted, is sometimes provided to increase the stability of the lantern. But because such a base is placed under the fuel container, the base is not incorporated into the lantern itself, and must be provided as a separate piece. This may inconvenience the user if the base accidentally becomes separated from the lantern during transit or storage. In addition, such a base adds weight and bulk to the lantern, which is particularly disadvantageous for some users, such as backpackers, who are very conscious of the weight and the size of the equipment that they carry.
Another disadvantage of traditional gas lanterns is that when they are not being used, their gas inlets are exposed to the environment. As a result, the gas inlet is accessible to dirt or other debris. In addition, the gas inlet is accessible to spiders, which can spin webs inside the gas inlet. When this occurs, the lantern may not operate properly.
Yet another disadvantage of traditional gas lanterns is that the globe that surrounds the burning fuel, which is usually made of glass, can be vulnerable to breakage from impact. While a removable lantern case can protect both the globe and the gas inlet, removable cases have a number of drawbacks. First, a removable case must be stored when the lantern is used, which can be a problem in certain circumstances such as in a tent where storage space is limited. Second, because the case must be removed before the lantern is used, the case can become separated from the lantern. When this occurs, the user may have to search for the case when it is time to place the lantern out of use or store the lantern. Finally, the case can be relatively heavy and bulky, which again is particularly disadvantageous for certain users.
Uniflame.TM. makes a number of compact lanterns with built-in cases. In one Uniflame.TM. lantern, the globe and burner extend upward and downward within a vertically oriented housing that protects the globe when the lantern is in a stored position. Another Uniflame.TM. model, the UL-C lantern, shown in FIG. 4, protects the globe 101 with a built-in folding case 102 that includes a first section 103 and a second section 104. However, the built-in case 103 does not protect the gas inlet 105 from spiders and other debris, because the gas inlet 105 remains accessible via opening 106 even when the case 103 is closed. In addition, because the second section 104 folds over the top of the globe 101, the case 102 extends above the top of the lantern when the case 102 is closed. This configuration makes it difficult to hang the model UL-C lantern from a permanently attached bail (i.e., handle).